Theodore Peterson
sHelp fix this page by removing outdated information and adding in official information from the full game! The Neighbor is the main antagonist of Hello Neighbor, and the character of which's basement the Protagonist tries to sneak into. Appearance The Neighbor is a tall, cartoonishly-styled man. The Neighbor has brown hair, and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. The Neighbor also has a curly waxed mustache, and green eyes. The Neighbor's chin has a swirl on it. The Neighbor is wearing a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of the Neighbor's chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue sleeveless sweater vest with a diamond pattern. The Neighbor is also wearing black, long rubber gardening gloves. The Neighbor is wearing red/orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He is also wearing black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Strangely, on the soles of these shoes, there are the letters "W". Personality The Neighbor is a possible serial killer or already a kidnapper, who does things that either is obviously wrong or rather bizarre. He is the Protagonist's cranky neighbor. A very intelligent character, he is able to figure out how intruders got into his house and will guard it in any possible way. He seems to value his privacy very much, as he will become hostile to the Protagonist if he even sees the latter around his property. He prefers to be alone. He seems to be very (albeit morbidly) confident or sure of himself, as he will go to sleep with his front door open. He is also shown to be very mean and unsympathetic, as he will yell at whoever is screaming to be quiet. Family A photo has been found in game depicting The Neighbor beside a woman and two children [ presumably his wife and children]. Beside the church is a grave can be seen depicting a picture of his wife, it is thought that the death of his family is what provoked his evil behaviors. AI modes The Neighbor has many different AI modes, including Hunt Mode. Offline Mode In this mode, The Neighbor security cameras, etc. He most likely stays in one spot in this mode. Idle Mode Idle Mode is when The Neighbor is calm. He can be sometimes found washing his gloves without taking them off, taking baths with his clothes on, and watches his television. Hunt Mode Hunt Mode is when The Neighbor is aware of an intruder, and thus searches for the Protagonist. This mode can be triggered by making noise, having objects be missing or suspiciously moved from their previous position, or moving doors into a position that The Neighbor did not leave them in. Attack Mode Attack Mode is when The Neighbor has found the player, and thus giving chase and throwing objects to slow them down. Prior to Alpha 2 he threw tomatoes and beartraps, whereas in Alpha 3 and beyond he throws glue. AI The Neighbor knows where the player is by percentages; at every hiding spot, entrance, and room, there is a percentage. The percentage rises when either The Neighbor has found the player in that spot, or when ever the player is in that spot. The higher the percentage, The Neighbor searches there more in Hunt Mode. Abilities/Skills * Keen sense of hearing (Prior to Alpha 2). * Extraordinary strength: The Neighbor has been shown to lift and throw the protagonist, and breaking open barricaded doors. He can also throw objects like bear traps (of which are 40 pounds) across far distances. * Master Tactician: The Neighbor can strategically plan things such as cameras, traps, locks and puzzles. * Great speed: The Neighbor will almost always catch the protagonist if they don't get to their house. * Great agility: He can jump a distance of almost twice his height. * Enhanced Intellect: The Neighbor can learn the protagonist's psychology to predict what their next move is. The divinity listed below helps with this. * Stealth: The Neighbor can sneak his way around the map very easily and surprise the protagonist. He also kidnaps children in broad daylight and hasn't been caught. * Aura of Darkness: Being around The Neighbor will darken your field of view. * Divinity: It seems The Neighbor can predict what the protagonist is going to do before he does it. This gives him opportunities to place traps, lock doors and patrol areas where the protagonist might come in. * Trapping: The Neighbor has many traps that he can place strategically across his house. * Ranged weapon prowess: The Neighbor can accurately throw tomatoes and other ranged weapons. * Paranoia inducement: Being around The Neighbor can cause auditory hallucinations (The deep ringing the player hears when he is around The Neighbor.) and the protagonist even has nightmares about him. * Architecture (Assuming he built his house by himself) * Preparation: The Neighbor has been shown to make his house almost foolproof, set with traps, locks and other securities. * Robotics: The Neighbor was able to program and make a robotic shark. * Telekinesis/Reality Warping: The Neighbor was able to close and board up his door seemingly with his mind when the Protagonist opened it in Alpha 2. Weaknesses * Heavy mental instability. * In the Hello Neighbor game (2017) it is possible to complete a ‘Nightmare’ and get an ability to knock over the neighbor. Trivia * At the bottom of his shoes, one can see what seems to be 666, the Number of the Beast. In Alpha 3 this was changed to be a "W". * The Neighbor seems to have met The Thing, as they are seen together in multiple cutscenes. ** Internal files refer to him as "Sosed" (Сосед), which is Russian for "neighbor". * When The Neighbor catches you, he kicks you out of his house and shuts the door, unlike the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 builds of the game, where you would be put back into your house. * The Neighbor's abilities and skills may come from his unconfirmed satanic association, or from being controlled by some yet not understood higher power in the game. * In Alpha 2, The Neighbor is theorized to have locked a small child and his/her mother into his basement. * There is a theory that The Neighbor does the strange things he does to "save" his family or he imagines that the Mannequins are his family. * The Neighbor appears giant in the Pre-Alpha Nightmare. Gallery Neighbor.png|The Neighbor next to a Bear Trap. Neighbor2.png|The Neighbor grabbing you when he Catches you. cOLLOSAL.png|Nightmare The Neighbor. Capture.PNG|The Neighbor before the tutorial (Alpha 1). th (59).jpg|''The Neighbor being mean''. hello-neighbor-announcement-trailer.png|The Neighbor putting Down The Key In Anouncement Trailer. 27364e 12eb61597c9e4df297bd0c42fabbcd54.jpg|hello neighbor photo. heonabenchporch.PNG|The Neighbor sitting on his porch. Download-0.jpg|The Neighbor in promotional artwork for the earlier builds. Category:Characters